The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 January 2019
23:48-50 https://awm.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light:_Elite_Force 23:50-37 When TDL goes disney style 23:53-50 imo this is like what tdl would have been like if it was just chase writing it 23:54-07 There is no "imo"! 23:54-07 This is known. 23:54-24 > Melissa, always rather fast-running and fleet of foot, lands her very own sneaker commercial 23:54-46 excuse me why are there sneaker commercials after the Apocalypse 23:56-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:57-07 Lmao 23:57-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-42 > The 5 must work together as an Elite Force, using all the abilities they possess, to track down the new threat and keep the world safe. 23:58-42 this is the premise but the individual episodes (except the first and last ones) sound like seinfeld 23:59-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:59-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:04-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:07-28 The PM I sent Korra is probably lost now. Except that I still have it at my end. 00:07-49 sad 00:11-42 Syde, PM. 00:12-45 Where? 00:12-51 Here. 00:13-22 http://fandom.wikia.com/topics/spider-man Seems someone is trying to adopt this. 00:14-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-53 > Now's the perfect time to grab #Venom 00:14-53 who even watched venom when it came out 00:15-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-38 Hmph. 00:16-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:18-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:21-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:21-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:22-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:23-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:27-23 o/ 00:27-55 o/ 00:28-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-02 o/ 00:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:28-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-28 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:30-38 Bruhs. 00:30-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 00:32-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-19 Bruh 00:32-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-02 The page is fucking amazing, and the best page I have ever seen on my time in this Wiki. It is BEYOND five knights at freddy's, phil, The Mechanical Hound, Emerald the Cat, ALL of them, good job laddy 00:35-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:35-09 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:35-11 Huh 00:35-26 https://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:128254#2 00:39-27 Lmfao. 00:41-22 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:41-45 omg tg i'm so soory for ditching u early on in your birthday party 00:42-19 omg no worries 00:42-28 >CMF complains about Koa memes. 00:42-28 >Comes into chat using them. 00:42-29 (wowee) 00:42-50 I was just getting back at you for your hatred of "Wtfudge baseball hitter!" 00:42-57 What 00:43-04 That doesn't even make sense, lmao 00:43-08 Talking to TKF. 00:43-14 yeh no sense wtf 00:43-19 makes no since 00:43-22 Quality good-faith behavior.:tm: 00:43-22 Now, TG, 00:43-35 Here's why I ditched ya. 00:43-42 ? 00:43-51 My family took me to a movie. 00:44-13 So I was unable to respond to any messages at that tie. 00:44-27 Which movie :) 00:44-37 Mary Poppins Returns. 00:46-22 hmph 00:46-24 sounds boring 00:46-37 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Miiverse_Wiki 00:47-13 Why does like everyone try to adopt their own wikis lol 00:47-18 Idk. 00:47-23 They're the founder too, lol. 00:47-28 Huh! 00:47-31 That's ridiculous. 00:47-44 You can't adopt a wiki you're already b-crat on. 00:47-57 Sky is blue, McFly 00:48-33 Because they are unable to access their old account so they can't transfer rights over. 00:49-38 That's not the situation TG is referring to though. 00:52-03 the demogorgon aginest me 00:52-05 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:52-16 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 00:52-19 A demon with snake hair? 00:52-24 Greetings, Alex. 00:52-34 o/ 00:54-08 Samantha, bring in my brother's war 00:56-16 Hey Alex! o/ 00:56-32 Hey Syde! (WAVE) 00:56-48 Sadly, 00:56-53 Syde was already here. 00:56-54 :p 00:56-59 lolol. 00:57-05 lolol. 00:57-51 TKF, 00:57-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-59 Can you read PMs from other pople 00:58-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-29 I remember the day on TP some dude was sayin he could. 00:59-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:59-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:00-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:16-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:23-43 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:24-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:25-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:25-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:25-46 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 13:31-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:32-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:32-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:32-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:33-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:33-57 o/ 13:34-25 Hii. < 3 13:34-35 hii < 3 13:35-33 ^^ 13:36-23 ^^ 13:48-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:48-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:51-20 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:52-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:52-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:54-03 Happy new year! 13:54-13 Thanks, you too! 13:54-59 hi CCM, happy new year to you too! 13:55-00 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:55-07 Welcome, Chase McFly. 13:55-18 Happy New Year, TheKorraFanatic. 13:55-45 Thanks, Korra n Akumi. 13:56-25 As well as CandyCanMissy and EarthlinnAkumi. 13:56-41 Thanks, you too Chase! 13:56-47 :) 13:56-48 This will be nothing but a propaganda year. 13:56-48 Thanks and you too, Chase! 13:56-58 No problemo. 13:57-01 Sure it will, TKF 13:57-04 Now, I have bad news. 13:57-05 It will. 13:57-09 Hm? 13:57-10 Change will happen. 13:57-33 Come 11th grade I will take AP Human Geography and AP English. 13:57-38 And? 13:57-53 I'll have summer work, as well as summer work for Spanish III. 13:57-53 And? 13:58-08 I had a ton of summer work, 13:58-09 RIP 13:58-09 I have summer work every year anyways, so like- 13:58-10 I ain't complain. 13:58-12 I won't spend as much time on TDL this summer! 13:58-17 And? 13:58-21 Rip. 13:58-33 Yeah, rip, dear! 13:58-43 Yeah, rip, dear! 13:58-52 Dear, CCM? 13:58-52 Lmao 13:58-55 RIP Chase 13:58-55 this is soooo sad omg 13:58-55 RIP 13:59-14 Seems Korra is not going to miss me. 13:59-25 omg poor little babby chase who stay crays and plays with little babby toys 13:59-29 I am starting to miss you now.... 13:59-31 *stell 13:59-34 Missing people is propaganda. 13:59-45 I am starting to miss you now....person I barely know... 14:00-16 Korra, 14:00-16 I know him, really. 14:00-16 We have talked every day for nearly two years. 14:00-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:00-49 But Akumi? 14:00-52 hm? 14:01-11 Only been talking to her since August. 14:01-11 Does that mean u wont fucken miss me 14:01-33 Of course I'll miss you. 14:01-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:02-27 Will you miss me, too? 14:04-57 I don't think anyone ever said you weren't allowed to say who you won't miss, LOL. 14:04-57 Hi akumi. c: 14:04-57 Yeah, tell me, too. 14:06-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:06-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:08-09 Come on, tell me. 14:08-42 Yeah yeah, me too. 14:08-53 No, you will kick me. :) 14:09-08 No, I won't. 14:09-12 Please don't say false things like that. 14:09-19 Fine. 14:09-21 DBH. 14:09-34 Ah, good man. 14:09-42 Who is DBH? 14:09-48 A good man. 14:09-53 A good man 14:09-58 A good man 14:09-58 What is his full username? 14:10-02 Tell me. 14:10-05 We are the villains of TDL and he is the hero 14:10-07 Doesn't matter 14:10-11 His full name is W********. 14:10-13 The great CanCan doesn't need to be told. 14:10-19 Warren Hughes. 14:10-44 Nah, that's the name of a TDL character. 14:11-02 Later, gonna get some breakfast. 14:11-35 aight 14:11-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:11-40 akumi /would/ go get breakfast but is too lazy 14:11-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:12-06 Lol. 14:12-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:12-24 Why not I go and get Akumi her breakfast? 14:12-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:12-52 Sure, but it might not get here for a while : p 14:14-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:14-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:14-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:15-55 Lol. c: 14:16-04 Lol. c: 14:17-02 Lol. c: 14:21-06 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 14:21-08 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 14:22-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:22-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:26-30 I am noticing something. 14:26-30 TKF is being a "Lisa fanatic" from the last few days. 14:26-40 Yeh. 14:28-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:28-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:28-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:29-55 TKF, Discord~ 14:33-30 TKF, reply!!! 14:33-52 Busy IRL. 14:34-42 Oh. 14:37-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:39-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:39-20 o/ 14:39-32 Welcome, Qstlijku. 14:39-57 Q!!! 14:40-03 Candy!!! 14:40-04 sNoreplyz asked me permission before closing the thread, lol. 14:40-10 Hmph. 14:44-53 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:45-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:45-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:45-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:46-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:46-26 Noreplyz Today at 8:27 AM 14:46-26 Do you think you guys are okay with us closing the thread? It sounds like all the points have been elaborated on and it's starting to derail. But thought I'd ask for your opinion. 14:46-45 I wonder, why did CCM head into ESB? 14:46-55 Why can't I? 14:47-24 Never said you could not. 14:47-33 Seems TKF doesn;'t want CCM to know there's a SpongeBob Wiki. :p 14:59-24 Oh yeah 14:59-37 I forgot I created js for QstlijkuBot here 15:00-04 You never answered about the bot flag either! 15:01-12 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1586668 15:01-18 Ffs, go away, Applemasterexpert. 15:01-50 >very long, helping users, be polite, and know wiki tools. 15:01-50 Tf does "very long" mean 15:02-06 Know wiki tools xd 15:02-17 b big i wiki tools 15:02-21 "be polite" 15:02-26 smh 15:02-26 "Are you stupid" - Jr Mime, 2k18 15:02-28 Jr Mime corrected him several times recently 15:02-31 lmao 15:07-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:07-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:07-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:07-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:07-56 I don't think I've seen DarkBarbarian on CC before 15:08-05 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:08-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:08-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:08-53 Who/ 15:08-58 ? 15:09-25 :p 15:09-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:09-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:09-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:10-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:10-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:11-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:12-33 ono it rain 15:12-54 I've seen him on CCC before. sHe's also on WW. 15:29-32 Sems TG is still holding onto 2018. 15:29-40 How so? 15:32-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:32-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:33-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:33-15 Still saying the word with no vowels. 15:34-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:34-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:34-48 What? 15:37-32 Meaning hmph 15:37-37 I presume 15:41-40 how tf do you add vowels to hmph 15:44-24 Humph. 15:44-51 "humph" just sounds aggressive! 15:45-01 Legit sounds like hmph. 15:45-02 like you're a big bad scary monster or something 15:46-28 Hmph. 15:46-43 Hmph. 15:46-46 Seems MilkyTeas is BuzzyCut 15:47-02 Yep. 15:52-32 Lol. 15:52-47 I create userpages logged out again. 15:52-49 https://wc-roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 15:53-23 What? 15:53-52 Ohh the user named that 15:54-04 An IP created Mime's userpage instead of the bot. 15:54-04 Sometimes the bot randomly logs out, and creates their user pages as an IP. 15:55-04 That wiki has some dubious shit on there. 15:55-10 Mhm. 15:55-35 Oh wait, fuck. 15:55-41 I didn't realize it had content like THAT. 15:55-52 Like what? 15:55-56 It does not matter. 16:01-50 This is truly sad. 16:02-18 What? 16:03-11 That it has dubious content. 16:03-45 (hmph) 16:04-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:04-41 Gonna get that shit deleted one way or another. 16:04-42 Link me this content 16:04-46 (blobcatangery) 16:04-47 ^ 16:04-50 Can you PM an example to me? 16:05-19 WHY did FanaticBot block my PMs 16:05-21 hmph 16:05-29 FanaticBot blocked my PMs too 16:05-39 I need to go grocery shopping with my grandma, bbl <3 16:05-51 Aight 16:06-06 fanaticbot is so rude 16:06-11 just fucken blocking pms for no dam reason 16:06-25 yeh just like syde BOT 16:06-32 yeh 16:06-39 So nobody realized that was a meme? 16:06-44 What I said 16:06-44 :P 16:06-59 Oh, I guess the heart was kind of out of place, so now that I think about it 16:07-46 yes correct fandom girl akumi 16:08-03 I don't usually say bbl or mention my grandma either 16:08-22 hmph 16:08-22 http://prntscr.com/m1vwzb 16:10-17 hmph 16:10-23 Didn't even know Q had a grandma myself. 16:10-38 I have a grandma correct 16:11-14 TKF, 16:11-20 Tell FB to UNBLOCK everyone 16:11-38 No. 16:11-44 hmph 16:15-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:15-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:16-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:16-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:17-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:18-32 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:18-42 yes 16:18-59 http://prntscr.com/m1vzw5 16:19-07 Welcome, Jamesb1. 16:19-31 who is FB and what are they blocking 16:19-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:19-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:19-49 also what is that pic from 16:20-10 FB is FanaticBot. 16:20-10 And it's blocking PMs. 16:20-24 And that picture is from IRC/#wikia-vstf. 16:20-35 FB is a bad boy 16:21-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:21-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:22-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:22-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:24-28 Dorumin 16:24-28 Reminds me of how I kicked 4 people from the IsTyping squad yesterday, lol 16:24-31 I'm guessing that was a joke or something? 16:25-16 He made it sound like he kicked me from it 16:25-19 When he didn't? 16:25-32 No, he meant he added you and Syde. 16:25-35 And kicked 4 others. 16:26-02 Oh 16:30-03 Fanatic BOT is a bot, obvi he blocks PMs. 16:30-58 bruhs, help. 16:31-17 what OMG 16:31-23 I keep almost sending DMs on Discord into a Council channel. 16:31-23 sI actually send one into the channel two days ago, but deleted it before anyone saw. 16:31-39 RIP 16:41-10 How does that happen? 16:41-13 Oh you mean new DMs 16:42-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:42-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:44-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:45-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:45-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:45-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:46-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:47-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:47-56 Yeh. 16:48-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:48-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:48-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:48-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:49-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:49-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:49-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:49-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:50-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:50-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:50-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:52-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:52-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:54-07 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:54-31 HELP 16:55-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:55-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:56-03 Hey guys anyone wanna OwO w me 16:56-43 owo 16:57-53 The propaganda year is upon us. 16:58-00 We must all prepare. 16:58-02 prop 16:58-11 And what Prop will be this year 16:58-20 Various propagandas. 16:58-35 Discuss 16:58-43 VSTF prop, CCCrew prop, GDM prop, TG joining Council prop, we shall try to maintain this for another year, etc. 16:58-51 DMan prop. 16:59-21 (blobcatangery) 16:59-21 That dude will retire, nothing will happen to Crew, dead by May 2019 16:59-27 1-2 new vstf I suppose. 16:59-53 Also, we gon' be having our second year anniversary prop in Feb. 17:00-20 Sure. 17:00-39 We must throw a party 17:00-50 Probs going to be relationship propaganda from MoH. 17:00-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:00-55 Probs JB1 too. 17:01-00 hmph 17:01-10 That will be exciting. 17:01-15 Two years of this crap. 17:01-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:01-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:01-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:01-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:02-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:02-29 CMF caught on Camera Being Disrespectful To The Demon'S Light!!! * not clickbait * * he came to my house * * emotional * 17:02-46 Sadly. 17:02-54 CMF gon' find a girl this year. 17:02-56 SF has called it crap in the past. 17:03-01 Yes we will set CMF up 17:03-06 We will find u a str8 girl 17:03-12 Gold. 17:03-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:03-44 will i find a girl this year 17:03-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:03-49 Probs. 17:04-14 by which i mean a girlfriend, not just, olook theres a girl, my goal is complete 17:04-19 :P 17:04-26 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1586754 17:04-32 omg look james there's tg your job is done 17:04-39 no omg 17:04-45 Chase "Oh my omg, I don't want no bi girl, no pan girl, just a str8 girl" McFly. 17:04-54 Sadly, 17:05-02 I'd be fine with pan or bi. 17:05-06 Sadly, you'd probs date whatever if they're- 17:05-08 Yeh. 17:05-22 i dont mind about the sexuality, as long as they like boys 17:05-33 cause otherwise i cant really date them can i 17:05-40 Just as long as they identify are attracted to boys and are a girl. 17:05-48 Bye TKF's definition of a girl. 17:06-09 *By 17:07-32 So is anyone gonna talk, or... 17:07-39 nah 17:07-40 dead chat...... 17:07-54 It is clear. 17:07-57 CMF just wants a gal. 17:07-59 Jb1 too. 17:08-07 Probs TG as well. 17:08-21 what do u mean by "just want a girl" 17:08-59 Obvi James. 17:09-42 yeh, im just checking u mean i dont want a boyfriend or u mean i want a girl and nothing else in the world 17:10-06 Neither of those. 17:10-38 what u mean 17:11-24 I mean u just want a gal. 17:11-43 ah 17:12-01 sorry idk why i read into things too much 17:12-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:12-36 u just want a boyfriend 17:12-41 no need to be soory omg 17:12-51 omg tg does not need a gal 17:12-53 when she has ___ 17:12-58 omg tg is a bi 17:13-45 a line 17:15-06 Welcome, Heaven 17:15-06 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Spider-Man_Wiki_(2)?diff=prev&oldid=2682722 Lmfao- 17:15-07 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 17:15-26 o/ 17:16-18 Aloha. 17:16-36 Please show me how 17:16-42 How do i make a signature 17:16-50 Yeh, I got that message. 17:16-53 Currently replying to it. 17:18-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:19-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:21-27 akumi is bored ;; 17:21-35 Same. 17:22-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:22-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-00 Hi, Bored. 17:24-01 I'm hungry. 17:24-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:24-27 Wanna be mod: "mod" <[[]]3 17:24-27 Mod: <[[]]3 17:24-27 Then wanna be becomes mod 17:24-27 the end 17:24-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:25-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:25-11 WHAT messanger of movie land 17:25-44 Perhaps we should all start doing <[[]]3 to the mods on ccc and get mod there since its the only requirements 17:25-48 Edits dont matter 17:25-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:25-51 What! 17:25-52 No! 17:25-56 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:26-04 Korra, listen to your sister. 17:26-26 Personality and maturely and behavior dont matter 17:26-44 Activity dont matter 17:27-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:27-45 I say since CCC is the role model for all wikis 17:27-46 omg are we going to do it 17:28-00 do what 17:28-12 we will take over ccc by doing <3 OMG 17:28-20 We should all do away with requirements and only promote those who are our friends and that do <[[]]3 to us 17:28-27 Wtf hitta! 17:28-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:28-40 Woah McFly 17:28-40 #NewYearNewMcfly 17:28-48 Indeed. 17:28-59 But the f stands for fudge. 17:29-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:29-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:29-21 WTF hitta! 17:29-50 That reminds me of- nevermind lol 17:29-50 not apppropret for chat OMG 17:29-55 What the eff 17:29-59 Tell me in DM. 17:30-57 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:30-59 Similar to "That sounded sadistic, tbh." 17:31-16 me too 17:31-23 Hm, Q? 17:31-30 Seems GoT is ending 17:31-30 PM it to me too 17:32-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:32-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:32-42 Love is bitter 17:32-46 Right, TKF 17:32-48 Didn't know Qst had parents myself. 17:33-02 Learned new things today. 17:33-02 He has parents and a grandma. 17:33-32 s the grandma thing was a meme! 17:33-44 TKF, do u have a grandma 17:33-44 I have three grandparents. 17:34-02 Yes, I do, Spongey. 17:34-10 Just one living grandparent though. 17:34-27 Hmph 17:34-34 Seems you are going to die early, TKF 17:34-38 TKF has a lot of half-siblings who have kids, as well. 17:34-53 Not really 17:35-04 We dont know our other brother and sister nor their kids 17:35-15 But the older half brother we do know has 3 kids 17:35-20 Meme, MoH. 17:35-23 But okay. 17:35-24 Thats it 17:35-33 I got it, MoH. 17:35-34 Omg. 17:35-34 3 half-siblings is a lot, omg. 17:35-44 *4 17:35-51 Rip, that one sibling. 17:35-59 Rip 17:36-03 (rofl) 17:36-09 I wonder, does Qst have siblings? 17:36-10 (rofl) 17:36-17 Do i have siblings, TKF 17:36-29 Is the older half brother you're talking about Skull? @Mess 17:36-30 I have a sister...I think? 17:36-37 No I don't have any siblings 17:36-45 I also have a brother. 17:36-54 And for the record I also have one living grandparent 17:37-39 No Q 17:37-40 3 of my grandparents are alive, they're 74, 77, and 91. 17:37-46 ok 17:37-54 ok 17:38-03 Gonna go y'all. 17:38-08 Head out. \o 17:38-11 \o 17:38-16 Eat lunch and take a walk and do other stuff for a while. 17:38-22 Bye! 17:38-23 Well my grandpa on mom's side died when she was 19 17:38-28 Because nihilism is liberating until that point where you lose purpose 17:38-37 And my dad's parented passed away when i was 4 than 5 17:38-44 Parents* 17:38-48 Tell me, TG? 17:38-55 What? 17:39-07 I asked in the group DM and it was fucken ignored. 17:39-11 Don't make me ask in the our DM, omg. 17:39-15 My dad's great parents lived into their 100s on his side they normally live to 90-100 17:39-19 omg i told u 17:39-25 no you fucken did not 17:39-35 well spongey told u and i fucken agreed 17:40-22 I see CCC is discussing relationships. 17:40-35 Has been for like 10 minutes now 17:40-40 And we're discussing relations, lol. 17:40-52 stop being so rude to cry babby akumi, korra 17:41-25 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 17:42-19 Now I'm heading out 17:42-19 \o 17:42-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:42-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:42-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:42-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:42-56 Bye, Stlijku 17:42-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:43-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:43-11 \o 17:43-18 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:44-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:47-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:47-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:47-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:47-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:57-47 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:03-00 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:03-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:03-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:06-46 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:07-24 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:09-32 12:08 18:09-32 Cocopuff2018 18:09-32 how am i a wiedo 18:09-32 hush little girl from dating korra land 18:11-29 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:11-36 fuck u sennese for shutting the dating wiki down \ 18:11-42 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:12-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:13-21 Good one 18:13-24 Where was this 18:13-30 MHR 18:14-06 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:16-40 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:18-04 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:19-46 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:22-31 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:23-01 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:33-50 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:34-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:40-42 Messenger of Heaven? 18:41-03 mess dude u on 18:42-03 messanger of movie land 18:44-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:44-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:45-38 Join IsTyping squad, MoH, omg. 18:45-44 I must get a new member before the end of the day, omg. 18:45-57 omg will doru give u a prize or something 18:46-21 no omg he will forgive me for my crimes 18:46-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:46-31 what crimes omg 18:46-52 OMG South Ferry, join the IsTyping squad. 18:46-56 I'm show you in DM, TG. 18:47-27 SOUTH FERRY thinks he is SO smart 18:47-49 HUH 18:48-00 Sounds like some Housian searchin through my wall or summ 18:50-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:50-32 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:51-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:51-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 18:53-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:53-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:53-49 Congrats ! :D 18:54-00 omg 18:54-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:54-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:54-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:54-59 One of you guys must install IsTyping on CCC. 18:55-03 Remember: 18:55-03 Licking doorknobs on other planets is illegal 18:55-33 Welcome, WilliamToPaul. 18:56-05 hmph 18:56-27 i think i am madly in love with dora the explorer's series 19:00-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:00-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:00-50 How 19:00-57 HUH 19:01-45 kk 19:01-51 Seems PN is a fruit. 19:04-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:04-13 She a Byke 19:04-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:04-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:04-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:05-50 And what is a Byke? 19:06-09 Bi, obv 19:06-51 Not really 19:08-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:08-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:08-55 Sounds like T.K.F. 19:08-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:09-01 Yes. 19:09-04 wTF 19:09-11 Okay. 19:09-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:10-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:10-48 Let it be known a germophobe is someone who is afraid of germans 19:11-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:11-33 so the 19th and 20th century was FILLED with germophobes 19:11-33 19:11-33 ! 19:11-41 Homophobes fear the gays and lesbiens 19:12-12 "I aint 'fraid o no gay" is in order 19:12-26 I hate the word h___phobia, why would I... you know the rest. 19:12-34 ^ 19:15-09 Mario kart 19:16-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:17-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:18-04 Welcome, EnA 19:18-12 I assume SF lives in SF? 19:18-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:18-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:18-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:21-22 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 19:21-29 . 19:22-01 About 30 people 19:22-04 It was simply refreshing, SF. 19:22-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:22-16 Wtf. 19:22-16 My watchlist on CCC is huge. 19:22-23 *CC 19:22-51 How many titles are on it? :P 19:22-59 ok 19:23-19 sadly I am TURNING into sbvtlh 19:23-35 Mine is too, but too lazy to clean it out. Not like I ever use watchlist anyways, lol 19:23-50 Just removed 60 titles from it on the Mafia Wiki 19:24-02 s Most of them were new users' welcome messages 19:24-33 Mafia wiki > M*t*y*nu wiki 19:24-50 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 19:25-14 omg bob no you don't have to do that 19:25-15 1135, Q. 19:25-19 Don't become SVTLH. 19:25-20 :O 19:25-31 (hmph) 19:25-47 cmf HELP me 19:26-44 /me makes sure Bob will never be ugly 19:26-47 There you go. 19:26-55 omg q 19:26-55 pyro came out as a bi earlier omg 19:27-04 omg 19:27-13 Is this a meme? 19:27-14 :P 19:27-17 Nope. 19:27-29 (blobcatangry) 19:27-32 Let's unfollow the ESB thread. 19:27-33 omg pyro is a lesbien 19:27-40 no u 19:27-57 dude no 19:28-05 what dude 19:28-07 ??? 19:28-16 U on 19:28-27 yeh u silly bruh 19:28-39 omg 2019 cmf is exactly the same as 2018 cmf 19:29-08 omg 2018 bh is way different than 2018 bh 19:29-14 2018 bh died 19:29-30 omg 2019 has wtp not bh silly bruh stop it 19:29-41 omg 19:29-53 Well I'm heading out now 19:29-55 \o 19:30-01 Farewell. 19:30-09 (bye) 19:30-11 :) 19:30-11 fairweal qst 19:30-18 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:30-36 omg who is this 19:30-43 Welcome, You will always be loved, Jason Grace! 19:30-44 Welcome, You will always be loved, Jason Grace!. 19:30-48 Does SF love his parents ? 19:30-52 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:764422 Sniped. 19:30-56 Hey Annabeth 19:31-01 Just what type of question is this Spongey 19:31-02 \o 19:31-14 lol 19:31-22 \o 19:31-24 wealcome you will always be loved, jason 19:31-30 Annabeth? 19:31-34 Isn't that Jason? 19:31-37 :p 19:31-57 what 19:32-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:32-30 Q called Jason Annabeth 19:32-51 a question ur mum's want to know, SF 19:32-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:33-01 Dropped my laptop, rip. 19:33-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:34-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:34-22 omg korra 19:34-30 is it ok 19:34-31 ?? 19:34-41 Is there a reason you and Spongey are acting like that 19:35-03 omg wtp LOVEs spongey 19:35-11 New 2019 BH, tkf 19:35-17 And now Chase too. 19:35-20 WTP, sadly. 19:36-00 Just what is going on. 19:36-10 I would die if I dropped my laptop. 19:36-17 So, |linebreak| Spongey |linebreak| LOVES wtp. 19:37-21 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:37-21 Now you will use the old one, lmfao. 19:37-24 The old one doesn't work. 19:37-34 hmpg 19:37-35 Maybe you will now jus get a Acer Aspire 3 19:37-46 I thought SF would be like TKF 19:37-58 CMF was just a fool, sadly 19:38-04 HUh? 19:38-40 Brb. 19:38-40 South, can you bring your bot while I'm gone? 19:38-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:40-53 Jus tell me whatcha mean. 19:41-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:42-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:42-31 i asm leaving fandom 19:42-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:43-03 Farewell, WilliamToPaul. 19:43-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:43-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:43-12 It was good knowin ya..... 19:43-17 bHart New Bob. 19:44-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:44-28 You always say that. 19:44-31 And always come back. 19:44-42 Gonna call you Michael now, Bob. 19:44-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:45-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:45-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:45-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:45-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:46-02 Hmph. 19:46-32 Goddess True is not here, sad. 19:47-02 https://empire-of-terrth.wikia.com/wiki/Michael i presume, cmf 19:47-04 And neitehr is Houseloudthevsspongey. 19:47-55 Obvi this Michael. 19:48-07 Crap that didn't work. 19:48-11 Hmph. 19:48-26 bad title bruh 19:48-31 Could have simply said this michael. 19:48-33 Use your main to talk, South. 19:48-40 Sure! 19:48-50 omg no Oreo is his own person stop it :p 19:49-01 Just RP on Episode 6.... 19:49-05 Gather up everyone... 19:49-41 Hmph. 19:51-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:53-13 When do you go back to school, South? 19:54-42 Seems SF got a message to joinNES. 19:55-17 tomorr 19:55-18 On the NES wiki. 19:55-46 Ah. 19:56-01 I must save myself from the pain I am leaving fandom bruhs 19:56-09 Lol. 19:56-11 farewell. 19:56-37 Farewell, for the 100th time. 19:56-55 Sadly, 19:57-09 Farewell 19:57-18 You just gonna deactivate your account again and make anew one so you can win a most-accounts for a nontroll award or some crap. 19:58-04 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 19:58-14 *Wtf hitta! 19:59-24 It's annoying how Nitro won't download. 19:59-24 Korra prefers the abbreviated version. 19:59-41 And uh, 19:59-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:59-52 I should change this background now. 19:59-56 Seems TKF wants a gif icon 20:00-01 Sad. 20:00-04 Thought he thinks gif icons are annoying 20:00-21 Most of them are, yes. 20:00-30 Is SF's icon annoying, TKF 20:00-39 No. 20:00-45 Farewell 20:00-50 s Least annoying thing about him. 20:01-09 hmph 20:01-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:01-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:01-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:02-17 Good ol' plain background is back. 20:03-29 TKF finds this icon hor 20:03-30 *hot 20:03-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:03-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:03-38 I don't. 20:05-44 so funn 20:06-57 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 20:07-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:07-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:07-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:07-34 My God. 20:07-41 Look, just make a Valentines Day bg. 20:07-44 This aint right. 20:07-50 Or a Lunar New Year or summ. 20:08-03 Just embrace the default colors. 20:08-36 I will get anonymous cards saying "I HATE U" 20:17-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 20:19-38 k 20:19-51 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 20:20-10 Wb. 20:21-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 20:21-14 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 20:21-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:21-15 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 20:21-43 Wth 20:22-24 What? 20:24-08 hmph 20:26-37 i am going to detsroy tdl in 3 days 20:26-44 and i will make 100 soliders 20:26-53 ok 20:28-13 Wait A SECOND 20:30-47 :) 20:46-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:46-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:47-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:47-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:47-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:48-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:50-36 Anyone ever heard of speaking? 20:50-57 I remember chats were originally supposed to be used for that. 20:50-59 No, what is it? 20:51-25 It's when people actually say something. :p 20:51-50 Sounds horrible. 20:52-20 Indeed. 20:54-37 Editor machine :b:roke: 20:54-37 http://prntscr.com/m1yer3 20:56-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 20:56-16 dissapoint 20:56-38 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 20:57-14 Greetings, TheKorraFanatic. 20:58-28 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 21:01-40 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:06-17 Seems Rick's in a hurry. 21:09-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:09-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:10-57 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 21:11-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:11-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:11-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:11-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:11-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:11-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:13-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:13-18 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 21:13-19 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 21:13-26 kk 21:13-28 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 21:17-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:20-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:21-40 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/Sandbox 21:22-46 My God..... 21:23-00 Hm? 21:23-22 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1585931 21:23-26 Jus delete the box 21:23-32 that clearly took hours to make 21:23-46 Took about 20 minutes. 21:23-55 Sure. 21:24-07 >unban from chat pls 21:24-07 >why? 21:24-07 >because I misbehaved in chat 21:24-39 Welcome, Qstlijku. 21:26-41 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:26-47 Stlijku ain't here. 21:26-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:27-14 About damn time, Q. 21:27-18 o/ 21:27-20 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 21:27-25 I got distracted with CC stuff 21:28-37 Sure. 21:28-51 This chat theme just looks bizarre now. 21:28-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:29-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:29-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:29-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:31-04 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:31-11 o/ 21:31-17 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:31-55 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:33-04 https://community.wikia.com/?diff=2682953 21:34-56 Korra did you get my PM from a few minutes ago? 21:34-58 Crazy how the person I've actually "known" the longest on this wiki is Syde. 21:35-14 Met him back in february 17. 21:35-58 Seems Applemaster is Tupkalite 21:36-18 Brb. 21:36-23 Someone bring a bot please. 21:36-34 I suppose Syde shall? 21:36-40 s Or Q. :p 21:37-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:37-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:37-24 k 21:37-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:38-06 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:38-24 Wasn't expecting Annabeth to be here. 21:38-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:39-18 Yeah she joined earlier 21:39-51 Oh, that's her? 21:40-17 Sure. 21:41-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:42-09 The hell. That notif is still stuck on my screen. 21:44-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:44-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:45-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 21:45-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:45-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:50-38 Later, ddues. 21:52-01 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall_Greeting:Applemasterexpert Wtf. 21:53-28 Eyebleed 21:54-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:54-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:57-33 bighttps://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1586953 21:57-36 Hmph 21:57-51 Gold. 21:59-31 Yet they spam the message wall thread. 22:00-18 Just posted in #staff-chat 22:02-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:02-19 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:03-27 Me too. 22:03-41 Chase PM? 22:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:06-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:08-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:08-40 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 22:08-49 None of that nonsens 22:09-36 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 22:10-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:10-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:10-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:10-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:11-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:11-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:13-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:13-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:13-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:13-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:14-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:14-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-33 I have found a dubious wiki. 22:15-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:15-12 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 22:15-23 Hi o/ 22:15-28 Welcome, TG. 22:15-32 y u no reply on Discord 22:15-45 because discord refuses to load :C 22:15-51 Rip. 22:15-56 i will check on my phone though ;; 22:16-39 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1586993 22:16-42 He bacc 22:16-46 I expected it, frankly. 22:21-30 \o 22:21-40 \o 22:21-50 \o 22:21-54 \o 22:22-06 Where is CCM? Bring her in. 22:22-13 Asleep. 22:22-47 That's what I figured 22:22-58 Sarca is awake though/on Discord. 22:22-58 I see the custom background is gone now 22:23-02 Yeh. 22:23-04 Been gone for hours. 22:24-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:24-22 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:26-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:28-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:29-31 I see Q Pmed me. 22:29-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:29-59 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:30-43 He noticed a thread where someone deactivated their old account and made a new one to evade the global block that I helped get for him. 22:30-59 Bye helped, I meant reported his mass trolling. 22:31-13 *By 22:31-46 Why share PMs though? 22:32-05 What? 22:32-22 What? 22:32-28 Nevermind, oop. 22:32-52 At least, I won't tell you the question Q asked me, I just told you what he showed me, so i guess it's still private? 22:33-05 ok 22:33-51 When ddi Q leave? 22:34-17 4:24. 22:34-54 K. 22:35-12 TKF "Why share PMs though?" 22:35-13 lmfao 22:36-10 Seems AME headed into CCC. 22:43-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:44-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:45-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:45-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:45-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:46-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:49-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:50-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:50-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:51-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:53-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:55-16 Welcome back, TKF 22:55-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:55-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:55-39 Hmph. 22:55-54 hmph 22:56-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:56-06 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 22:56-14 yoyo 22:56-25 Yo Max. 22:56-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-35 yo fly how ya doing ^^ 22:56-42 Sigh 22:56-43 welcome korra 22:56-46 Good. 22:56-49 Welcome, Max-champ. 22:56-50 yo = i love u 22:56-56 Nope. 22:56-58 i do love korra 22:56-59 Yo, Loud. 22:57-03 hi = i hate u 22:57-07 Yo, Syde. 22:57-15 Yo, TG. 22:57-31 Yo, Annabeth. 22:57-34 Yo Korra. 22:57-37 s Hi Mess. 22:57-42 Please don't spam "Yo, username." 22:57-48 Sorry. 22:58-12 Let us not listen to this SVTLHian propaganda. 22:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:00-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:00-18 HAPPY NEW YEAR tho 23:00-26 hey = likeu 23:00-30 Indeed, happy new year. 23:01-02 Propaganda. 23:02-58 What is propoganda, TKF 23:04-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:04-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:07-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:07-45 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:09-10 a dead chat 23:09-19 Dubious. 23:14-01 hewwo 23:16-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:16-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:16-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:16-30 wut 23:16-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:16-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:16-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:16-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:17-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:17-30 yo ninja 23:17-34 Hi. 23:18-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:18-08 so you hate me D: XD 23:18-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:18-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:19-44 Hu? 23:19-46 *Huh 23:19-51 Hey Dippy. 23:20-11 yea hi = hate you XD 23:20-16 o: 23:20-29 Sadly, 23:20-34 Taht is all SVTHian prop. 23:21-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:21-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:23-04 Test. 23:23-28 wook wook 23:23-35 Passed. 23:24-00 nah korra you failed 23:24-48 Hmph. 23:25-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:25-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:27-16 welcome = i friend u 23:27-35 More prop. 23:27-42 Sad. 23:28-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:29-03 TKF (2 minutes ago) January 10, 2019: Support for All 23:29-06 Sure, C.M.F 23:29-15 Nah. 23:30-01 http://prntscr.com/m1zsca 23:31-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:31-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:32-27 Seems SF finds these type of dark jokes funny 23:33-07 Dark humour is funny tho if done correctly. 23:33-28 This shit ain't even a joke. 23:33-32 The tone is just bizzare. 23:33-43 "I ain't deserve to live." then some neutral tone in the blog 23:33-54 It's called edgy CCC kids. 23:34-01 Nope. 23:34-06 Regular figurative expression 23:35-24 I do like some type of dark humor. 23:35-52 hmph 23:36-43 Depends on what kind of dark humor 23:36-57 My kind is funny. 23:37-01 If it's inherently just done to be edgy then it's not funny 23:37-06 Exacrly. 23:37-08 Sure it is, Dippy. 23:37-10 *Exactly 23:37-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:37-18 The point of humour is to be funny. 23:37-33 My jokes can be offensive but I focus more on the humour side than the offensive side. 23:37-48 >The point of humour is to be funny. 23:37-48 I never knew myself. 23:38-02 I like dark humor where there's an unexpected hilarious ironic twist. 23:38-07 The fact that I had to say that really shows something. 23:38-14 Same, that's actually funny. 23:39-33 Usual strawman Prop on T.D.L. 23:40-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:40-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:41-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:41-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:42-16 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:42-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:42-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:42-46 yes, jack, we live in a society 23:42-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-29 I want to go. 23:43-39 But not yet, just soon. 23:43-40 then perish 23:43-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:44-05 Loud is to Jack as Spongey is to Dippy. 23:44-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:44-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:44-53 Simply head out bNOW. 23:45-01 Nope. :) 23:45-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:45-55 I want to go. 23:45-55 But not yet, just soon. 23:46-05 I want to go. 23:46-05 But not yet, just soon. 23:46-15 ...But that's the tea. 23:46-15 I want to go. 23:46-15 But not yet, just soon. 23:46-21 NO, Korra >:C 23:46-26 Fine. ; - ; 23:46-28 I feel as if we need a valentines day bg........ 23:46-34 we do......... 23:46-37 No. 23:46-43 Just never use the default again..... 23:46-45 Valetnine's Day is simply propaganda. 23:46-48 perhaps......... 23:46-50 Default is needed. 23:46-53 Pls :C 23:47-02 Maybe later. 23:47-04 Too early for it now. 23:47-09 Hmph 23:47-19 It is back to luka for now, I suppose. 23:47-22 Bruh. 23:48-23 brub 23:49-30 bruk 23:49-38 truk 23:49-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:50-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:50-26 Wb, Mess. 23:50-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:50-44 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 23:51-01 Valentines is never a good day for me 23:51-15 It's simply a regular day propaganized. 23:51-31 That and I'm always without a partner that day tho... I think i may this time ;) 23:51-44 Also 23:52-14 Loygon was flirting with me again earlier :[[]]/ 23:52-35 Huh. 23:52-42 report 23:52-47 Okay, now I really AM leaving. 23:53-01 Farewell, Chase McFly. 23:53-09 or are you this ti,e 23:53-11 time * 23:53-20 Be back in half an hour probs 23:53-23 I just don't celebrate Valentine's Day. 23:53-35 Whenever him and I are on CCC at the same time he PMs me trying to flirt 23:53-36 bye 23:53-45 It is simply propaganda. 23:54-18 That's the tea, MoH. 23:54-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:55-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:55-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:55-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:55-38 i can't remove "gender" "location" or "twitter" from my masthead what the fuck 23:55-47 Neither do I. @Syde Category:Wikia Chat logs